The Unicorn: An Unexpected Ancestor (Sonic Prequel)
by MathewSwift
Summary: Inside Twilight Sparkle's family tree is a tale of when Equestrians were ponies. It tells the tale of Twilight's greatest secret...the adventures of her ancestor, Clover the Clever. The earliest prequel to the Sonic series. Based on the "Hobbit" by J.R.R. Tolkien.
1. The Princess's Betrayal

**This is the earliest prequel to the _Sonic_ series. Characters belong to Hasbro, Disney, Square Enix, SEGA and New Line Cinema.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The Alicorn: An Unexpected Memory - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - A FanFiction/SonicDash777 Production - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**- - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 1: The Princess's Betrayal - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Twilight Sparkle sat at her drawing room at the Apple Farm in complete blanks. Her hand was holding the pen and was dripping black ink on the hardwood. Then, she wrote.**

** 'Sonic the Hedgehog,' Twilight wrote on the parchment. 'you asked me once that I can tell you all there is that I can remember of my past. I can honestly say that I don't remember much of it, but I can say that I do remember the truth. I think it's time that I told you my deepest and most desperate secret. Our human form is a curse, from a powerful enemy. Equestria suffers from it, but my memory takes place when we were free. It began long ago...'  
**

**The Equestrians were a peaceful race of ponies, pegasi, unicorns and other fantasy creatures. It was unlike the human Equestrians, even though they're animals. Chanterlot City became a kingdom, but this was before the Heartless tried to take over. Yes, Heartless. That's when the Key Keepers are born. The very first Key Keeper was a young boy named Sora. He, along with his friends, Donald Duck and Goofy, eliminated the Heartless in every world.  
**

**Well, every world...but Equestria.**

**The invasion began over five century ago. They raided Ponyville, Cloudsdale, Chanterlot and other regions of Equestria, stealing hearts and killing anyone that crosses their path. But the invasion only lasted for a while, because a flash of light blinded and disintegrated the Heartless. It was an heart-shaped aquamarine and the hearts that were inside the Emblem Heartless were floating into the flash. It came to be known as the seventh Element of Harmony, Love, the Heart-Stone. Everypony that the Heartless trapped were saved. It wasn't long before the other worlds knew of this miracle. A true, powerful miracle. Thus, this miracle was known as Kingdom Hearts.**

**Everypony paid homage to the Heart-Stone, even the legendary pegasus warrior princess, Commander Hurricane (resembles Rainbow Dash), the leader of the pegasi, and the leader of the Earth-Ponies, Chancellor Puddinghead (resembles Pinkie Pie). The Heart-Stone brought hope and prosperity into the hearts and dreams of the Equestrians. Everyone was happy, happier than any species in the universe.**

**Until...it was stolen.**

**The day of the thief's success was a rather stormy night, unusual for this happy place. The wind howled like a hurricane, coming from the north. The pressure swept people off their feet. The cold scratched upon every face it came across. Princess Platinum (resembles Rarity) spoke, not with dignity, but with fear.  
**

**'We must get everypony to safety,' the princess declared. 'It is a state of emergency!'**

**'What is is, your majesty?' asked Clover the Clever, the princess's adviser (resembles Twilight).**

**'I don't know, but a storm,' Platinum said. 'is a sign of bad things to come!'**

**'You mean...?'**

**'Yes, Clover. We must protect the Heart-Stone, before our enemies try to destroy or steal it!'**

**So Clover trotted to the treasury, where Platinum hoards her gems and jewels. On a shrine was the sky-blue Heart-Stone, but somepony was already at the shrine, it was Platinum's older sister, Princess Power (resembles Trixie).**

**'What are you doing, Power?' Clover asked desperately. 'We need to protect the Heart-Stone!'**

**'It is too late, you useless adviser!' Power shouted. Her voice echoed through the treasury. 'The Heartless promised me to be the rightful heir to Equestria! Maleficent will arrive soon, and I will assist her in destroying the Stone, thus allowing the Heartless to bow down before me, as well as any survivors. You would be lucky to be alive when I'm done with you, adviser. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_'**

**A flash of green light flashed out of her horn and blasted Clover, but a shield was surrounding Clover, a Shield Charm was casted by the true princess.**

**'Sister,' replied Platinum. 'Why would you do this?' **

**'Because I was promised the throne, Platinum!' Power took a few steps back. 'Equestria will be mine, but I will just say to the townsfolk that you simply died a tragic death.'**

**'You wouldn't kill me, would you?'**

**'I will if I have to! From now on, Princess Power will take no prisoners! Goodbye, my sister, give our father my thanks for the crown. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_'**

**Another flash of green light shot at Platinum, but the spell's aim was true. It shot right through her heart and that heart's bearer fell to the jewels below her hoofs. Clover broke out of her shield and joined the wounded princess.**

**'Your Highness' Clover shook the young filly, but she was hardly breathing. 'Please don't die!'**

**Princess Platinum turned her head to Clover and, hardly to make any words, spoke.**

**'Clover...Twilight...Twilight...' and the princess said no more. Her eyes turned smokey and her skin tinged. A gasp of breath, and Princess Platinum, the rightful ruler of Equestria, was gone forever.**

**'HAHAHAHAHAHA!' Power laughed at the princess's motionless body. 'I HAVE SUCCEEDED!'**

**'No, you haven't!' Clover stood and faced the villianous princess. 'Whoever this Twilight is, I will make sure that he or she will destroy you and the Heartless!'  
**

**'Oh?' Power walked closer to the stone. 'And how will this "Twilight" do that?'**

**'This!'**

**Clover ran towards the Heart-Stone, picked it up with her magic and ran for the entrance, with Power tailing her. The young adviser, unfortunately, fell before the edge of the bridge and the Stone fell, fell into the horde of emeralds and rubies. **

**'NO!' went Clover and Power.**

**Since the Stone was smaller than any jewel in the treasury, it looked impossible to find. Princess Power, full of anger and faliure, grabbed Clover by the neck and held her over the rim.**

**'Every princess needs an adviser,' coughed Trixie. 'Especially dead ones!'**

**Clover, struggling with Power's hoofs, looked down. It was at least a thousand feet down to the floor, which is covered with jewels. She felt the hoof let go, and her hood was flying in the wind. She was going to die, die a quick and painless death. Without the Heart-Stone, her hopes would be...nothing. Nothing at all. She collided with the jewels, thus killing her instantly.  
**

**Or did she?**

**What happened next? I'm not done the chapter yet, so wait and see!**


	2. A New Hope

**This is the earliest prequel to the _Sonic_ series. Characters belong to Hasbro, Disney, Square Enix, SEGA and New Line Cinema.**

**- - - - - - - - - Chapter 2: A New Hope - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Clover the Clever awoke in a magnificent library, full of stars and blue clouds swirling around the room. It was an amazing sight, even though she was in the fine arts of magic. A croaky voice spoke at an archway of smoke.**

**"Hello, Clover the Clever," said the voice. "I trust you are well?"**

**"Well, yes, sir, but...am I...?"**

**"Dead? No. I resqued you before the Heartless roamed the castle. It was too bad, though. That was a nice castle."**

**The voice actually belonged to Starswirl the Bearded, Equestria's most famous wizard. He was an aged pony, with a blue and yellow wizard's hat and cloak. He was like the Dumbledore of MLP. He, too, has a unicorn horn. His magic caused the bandages on the table to cover Clover's bleeding left hoof.**

**"Star...Starswirl?" Clover stammered. "_The_ Starswirl?!"**

**"Now, now, child. You had enough adrenaline for one day. The Heartless have claimed victory. They destroyed Equestria"**

**"They did?! But how?"**

**"The eldest of the Metallic Princesses had given them our land, in exchange for power and control. Every free Equestrian is now in hiding."**

**"But why would Power do this? Why would she trust the Heartless? They killed her and Platinum's mother!"**

**"Too many questions for my one pupil." chuckled the old unicorn. "As for Power, I went to Pegalor to seek council with Commander Hurricane to destroy the Heartless...together."**

**"What did she say?"**

**"She just laughed. She said she wanted a chunk of Equestrian land... the Islands of the Moon. I denied the offer and tried to give my magical knowledge to her, but she said she didn't believe in magic, so she sent me off."**

**"What about the Earth ponies?"**

**"The Earth ponies tried their best, but most of the executions at the castle were the deaths of Earth ponies. Chancellor Puddinghead couldn't handle losing her people to a powerful enemy, so she surrendered."**

**"So there is no hope?"**

**"All but one. Your descendent."**

**Clover was confused at this point. Her descendent? Her family died from the Heartless, but she survived by running away. How can she not be the only one? **

**"My family's dead and I almost was. I'm sure I will die soon."**

**"Death may be frightening, but it's a great adventure. I'm sure your family is safe in the sky."**

**A salty drop of sorrow fell out of Clover's eye. She knew it was scary to see a loved one die, (Author's Note: Trust me, I know.) but you have to muster your courage and make your life worth living before you do.**

**"Is something wrong, Clover?" asked Starswirl.**

**"N-no." Clover lied. "Nothing is wrong."**

**"Do not worry, Clover. Soon, you will see that death is but a part of nature."**

**"Whoever my descendent is, I will make sure that she is safe forever, but how?"**

**Starswirl closed his eyes and his horn shone a beacon of light. It zapped a shining star passing by, and opened a wide portal, big enough for Clover to fit through.**

**"Is that..." Clover was shocked. "...Equestria?"**

**"Not exactly. This is your first stop on an great quest to restore freedom. You and your descendant are our only hope. This will be a good story to write when you return."**

**The portal was starting to shrink and the location began to fade. Clover went to the lighted entrance when she asked Starswirl one more question.**

**"Will you promise that I will return?"**

**"Sadly, no. But if you do, the future won't be the same. GO!"**

**Clover jumped into the portal and the violet flash shut off. Starswirl heard a knock on the door.**

**"Enter."**

**Heartless came bolting at Starswirl and tackled him. The old wizard tried to raise, but he was too weak. Princess Power came into the hut, now wearing a Heartless emblem on her amulet.**

**"Starswirl the Bearded," she commanded. "You have been charged with high treason against Heartless Equestria and the new Queen. Have you been harboring any hearts? Such crimes will not go unpunished, and your sentence is death."**

**Power's horn shone a green light and she aimed it at the frail- -**

**"HEY!" shouted Starswirl.**

**Sorry- - aimed it at the wise unicorn when he spoke.**

**"Good luck, Clover...and Twilight Sparkle."**

**Then, he heard a few choice words, a flash of green light, and Starswirl was gone.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - To Be Continued - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Please review or follow. SonicDash777...OUT!**


End file.
